basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
BRPG Scenarios
Using Skills The success of a skill is determined in two ways: either by a difficulty roll or by a roll against another character. The skill or the circumstances will determine how success is determined. If you are trying to advance a skill, succeeding in using the skill is one way of doing so, albeit one of the slowest ways. Case Study (Note that the skills used in this case study were created for the purpose of illustrating skill use in BRPG. The actual skills vary basd on genre, game setting, or GM needs). Roger, Sheila, and Terry are in a hotel room with Phoebe, Doris, and Joe. The room is 100 square feet with two twin beds taking up most of the distance between the two groups. There is a window on Roger, Shelia and Terry's side and a bathroom and exit on Phoebe, Doris, and Joe's side. No weapons are drawn, but almost everyone knows they are about to be. A suitcase of money is open on the bed and both groups want it. Phoebe thinks the conversation is over, so she pulls her gun. Doris shouts "No!", so she lowers the weapon, but now Roger, Sheila and Terry are all pulling out their guns. Combat has begun, because everyone is about to use a skill against everyone else. Just like in the real world, once a decision is made it happens and the target must react, never mind how he or she feels about it. Doris didn't want Phoebe to pull out her gun ... but she did, now they have to deal with the consequences. Seeing the event that is about to happen, Doris dives into the bathroom. This requires no skill, so she is technically out of the picture, unless someone wants to use a skill on her with an offense move. Phoebe is a bit shaken from Doris' exclamation so doesn't do anything - meaning she can defend against two skills. Joe isn't so patient and fires at Roger. Roger shoots his gun at Doris, despite the fact she is jumping into the bathroom. Shelia fires at Doris and so does Terry. One shouldn't draw attention to one's self by jumping into a bathroom. Everyone's offensives are declared, so now everyone must use defensive skills. Here is the line up: *Joe's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Roger *Phoebe takes no Offense *Doris takes no Offense *Roger's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Doris *Sheila's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Doris *Terry's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Doris Joe rolls d10 plus his Pistol (Basic) Skill, which is 10. Doris rolls her Firearms Evade with is d10 plus 10. Joe rolls a total of 11 and Doris rolls a total of 16. She successfully avoided that blast. Roger rolls a 16 and Doris rolls a 14. The GM determines she is shot in the leg. Sheila rolls an 11 and Doris decides to return fire on Shelia as her defensive move and rolls 12. Sheila is hit in the abdomen. Terry rolls a 20 and Doris rolls an 11 trying to return fire. She is hit in the chest. Doris has an extra move now, since she took no Offense. She fires at Terry again. Terry gets a 20 and Doris a 17, so she misses. That was one round. Since Phoebe took no offense and no one used a skill against her, she remained still for that four-second period (on average it is a second per offensive move). Doris and Sheila are down and since their Damage Points deduction was over half (typical for gun shots), they get no offensive moves and must be stabilized or they will lose more damage. Joe goes for the Terry, the biggest threat and so does Phoebe. Terry takes aim to fire at Joe's head and Roger fires at Phoebe. *Joe's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Terry *Phoebe's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Terry *Doris is unstable. *Roger's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Phoebe *Sheila is unstable. *Terry's Offense: Pistol (Basic) against Joe. Joe gets a 14 against Terry who is returning fire, but aiming for Joe's head. Joe shoots him in the arm. Remember, however, that all of the offensive moves happen somewhat at once, so Terry only gets hit after he makes his shot. Phoebe rolled an 18 against Terry's Firearms Evade of 16. Roger rolls a 12 against Phoebe's countershot of 19. Roger is down with a blast to his chest. Terry's roll? He got a 14 against Joe's countershot 13. His gamble worked - Joe is shot in the head and immediately knocked unconscious. In only a couple minutes he'll be dead. The blast was immediately followed to a bullet in his arm. The damage is enough that he falls into shock. Joe is unconscious and dying, so clearly has no offensive move. Phoebe is the only one up and standing with an offensive move. She opts to help her friends out of the room instead of using her offensive move, so the combat round is over. Guns are serious business in this system. In 8 seconds nearly everyone in the room was wiped out. Category:BRPG